First Date
by SpiritoftheRavens
Summary: Beast Boy finally asks Raven out on a date... and she says YES! See just how screwy their lives can get![RS, RBB] Please read and review!
1. The Invitation

**First Date**

Author's note: I've been getting a lot of homework lately, so I won't be able to answer all your reviews. Or so you think! HAHAHAHA!! Hehe.... Yes, I am insane; you got a problem with that?! Do ya? DO YA?!! Ahem.... Sorry if they're a little OoC (Raven's supposed to be, because...well, you'll see). Anyways....

This was written before Betrayal, but based after. So don't you forget it!! TERRA IS EVIL!!!!

This is gonna start as a romance fic, then it's gonna turn into an action fic. Be prepared. Or else!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Yet.

_A hallway, Teen Titan's Tower, Friday, 7:02 PM_

Beast Boy stood in front of a door, pulling at his collar and passing a bouquet from hand to sweaty hand.

"OK, let's see...Raven, there's something I need to tell you.... Yeah, that'll work...." B.B. scoffed. "In an alternate dimension.... Raven, I need to ask you a very important question...."

"Well? What did you want to ask me?" Raven's voice asked from behind him.

Beast Boy turned and his jaw dropped. How long had she been there?

"Well? I'm waiting," Raven said, smiling slightly. She instantly returned to her usual, monotone-self. _Don't feel emotions_ she thought to herself for the hundredth time that _week_.

"I.... Well, it's j-just...just...I...I...I...I.... Well, you see.... Will...will y-you...you...g- g-go...go...go...with m-me...to d-dinner on S-Saturday?" Beast Boy choked out; holding the bouquet out to Raven, sweat from his palms dripping down in a steady stream.

Raven took the bouquet from Beast Boy, took a sniff, and opened her mouth. To her surprise, she couldn't get herself to refuse. All she could get out was "Nuh...nuh...um... n...nn...nnn..." Her mind went blank. A word formed on her lips: "Yes...."

_SHE SAID YES! SHE _DOES _LIKE ME AS MUCH AS I LIKE HER!!_ Beast Boy thought. Too late, he remembered Raven could read minds. "Ahem.... I'll pick you up at eight, then..." he said, hoping against hope that Raven hadn't 'heard' what he'd just thought. He didn't actually have to worry, though. She was a little preoccupied at the time.

_Why did I just DO that?!_ Raven screamed in her head, moaning. One of her many books exploded. She just didn't understand it. That morning, everything was normal. Now she had a date with Beast Boy, and she didn't even know how it had happened.

She locked herself in her room and thought about it all night. By the next morning, she knew what she was going to do, even though she didn't like it.  
  
----------

_A different hallway, Teen Titan's Tower, Saturday, 7:19 PM_

Now it was Raven's turn to anxiously stand outside a door, but for an entirely different reason.

"Now or never," Raven whispered to herself. She knocked on Starfire's door, and realized it wasn't the best time to do this after all when she heard two loud thuds. She walked in anyway. Robin and Starfire were lying on either side of Starfire's bed.

"R-Raven! W-what are you d-doing here...?" Starfire said, trying and failing to act casual. "Uh...uh, R-Robin was just...just...just explaining how chocolate is made!" She gestured hopefully towards a wrapper on her bedside table.

Raven snorted. "One: there was no sound coming from your room; two: you made us watch a documentary on chocolate, so I'm sure you already know all about it; three: I can read minds. By the way, can I have a very important word with you in private? I promise not to tell anyone about you and Robin." They both glanced at the Boy Wonder.

"I'd better go..." Robin walked out Star's door, very confused.

As soon as Robin was out of earshot, Raven jumped right in.

"I need some advice on boys. Everything you know, I want to know." Raven said, trying her best to not to get embarrassed. To her surprise, Starfire started laughing. "What?"

----------

_Raven's hallway, Teen Titan's Tower, Saturday, 7:57 PM_

Beast Boy stood in front of a door, pulling at his collar and passing a bouquet from hand to sweaty hand. Yet again.

"We've gotta stop doing this," Raven said, coming towards her door. Yet again.

"Raven? What were you doing in Starfire's room at this time, just before our...dinner?" Beast Boy said, just as surprised as he was the previous day when Raven said yes. What really surprised him was the navy blue dress she had donned. _She looks great_ Beast Boy thought. He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I had business to take care of," Raven answered, still thinking about what Star had told her. She was able to notice that he was wearing his best suit. "Are we going, or what?"

"Well...well, okay, if you wanna go now, then let's go..." Beast Boy turned into a hawk and started to fly north. Sighing, Raven followed. Robin's window exploded, followed by two loud thuds. "RAVEN!!" Star cried. "This just isn't our day," Robin said.

----------

Author's note: I'm gonna give ya the title of the next chapter: First Kiss. Think it over. I'm willing to accept all help from reviewers.... TOO SERIOUS!! REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I love being evil. Hehehe.... Beware!


	2. First Kiss

Author's note: Yippee! REVIEWS! Time to answer them!

Pools of Sorrow: thanx 4 a good review! U roc! I thought it wuz a great idea 2!

Desolator Pixie: I have very random Author's notes, yes, but thanx 4 the great review!

Snowy: yeah, ignore my weird Author's notes. Ur gonna luv this chapter, I guarantee it (no money back, though)!

Starxfire: actually, I'm taking this in a whole different direction.

MoonFireFire: thank u! I feel luvd!

Bee Bop: YEAH!! I feel even more luvd!!! U win the **_Best Review Award!!!!_**

I hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own a jellyfish. Er...I mean...Teen Titans.... Hehehe....

----------

_Some fancy restaurant, Saturday, 8:12 PM_

"May I zake vour vrink ordaers?" Raven's and Beast Boy's waiter asked with a fake French accent.

"Herbal tea," Raven and Beast Boy answered him at the same time.

"Erm...vill zat be vor ze mademoiselle, or 'er zate?" the waiter asked, causing both Raven and Beast Boy to blush furiously.

"Uh.... Both of us..." Beast Boy said, thinking that he could impress Raven by ordering the only thing she drank. It didn't work.

"So, uh..." Beast Boy tried again. "Uhhh.... So, what's up with you...? ...Raven?"

"Hm? Oh, uh...I'm...I'm..." No one had ever asked Raven that. As a matter of fact, no one had ever asked Raven anything about herself before. "I'm great..." she lied. In reality, she was having trouble figuring out how she was doing.

She started to stare at her shoes, thinking that maybe if she didn't look at Beast Boy, he wouldn't ask any more awkward questions. At first, it actually seemed to work, so Raven got confused. When she looked up, she just couldn't believe it.

Beast Boy was sitting there, quietly, (which was in itself a rare occurrence, him being quiet) and looking at his hands in his lap. Worried she'd upset him; Raven leaned forward to talk to him better.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked him, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," He said, looking up. Raven leaned back and resumed staring at her shoes.

Suddenly, Raven heard a very familiar giggle behind her. She jerked around, but there was no sign of Starfire anywhere. Raven returned to thinking about what she had found out in Star's room. _There's no way what she told me could be true_ Raven thought. But deep inside her mind, something, perhaps one of her emotions, told her that it was the truth.

----------

_Flashback_

_"I need some advice on boys. Everything you know, I want to know." Raven said, trying her best to not to get embarrassed. To her surprise, Starfire started laughing. "What?" _

_"Raven, THAT'S what was bothering you?! THAT'S what the important thing was?!! HAHAHA!!" Starfire laughed. "Why didn't you just say so? I thought this might be about something bad! Hehe.... So, Raven, why'd you come to me? Why not Cyborg? Or Robin? Or how about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, smirking knowingly. "If you know what I mean." _

_"Beast Boy's the reason I need advice," Raven said heavily, which just made Starfire laugh harder. _

_"Oh, Raven, if you could just see the look on your face!" Starfire laughed, making Raven extremely angry. _

_"Raven! Control yourself!" Starfire screamed, flying over to the remnants of the once-beautiful Tameranean vase that had just exploded. Raven made the pieces fly into the shape of the vase, and then fused them together. _

_"Now then..." Raven said, twisting the vase around in midair, "I believe you owe me some information." _

_"Very well, then..." Starfire said, eyeing her precious vase. "Boys.... Well, what do you want to know about them?" _

_"Well," Raven said, mentally placing the vase on the floor, "most of all, I want to know what it means when every time you're in one's presence, your heart starts to race, your stomach twists into a knot, your palms sweat, your mind freezes, your lungs tighten, your toes tingle, your vision blurs, and you feel like you're going to die any second," she finally finished. _

_"Well.... It took you long enough to figure out you are in love, Raven." Starfire said matter-of-factly. _

_"WHAT?!!"_

----------

Raven was abruptly returned to reality when there was a pressure on her hand. She looked up to see a hand on hers, its owner blushing furiously.

"Sorry..." Beast Boy muttered. Beast Boy's face was the perfect example of Christmas colors.

Raven pulled her hand back, but all of a sudden, something deep inside her told her to move forward. Unfortunately for Raven, her body didn't feel like listening to _her _right then. Beast Boy filled her vision and she suddenly found herself thinking _he's so good-looking_. She could feel his breath on her face.

All she could manage to say was, "Beast Boy...I..." before the space between their lips was nonexistent....

Raven didn't know how long their lips were pressed together, all that mattered to her was it lasted as long as it possibly could. She found that it was best not to think, to just enjoy the moment. There was nothing Raven could do. She felt, all right. She felt nothing and everything at once. And yet, something was wrong. She tried to forget it, but it was nagging at her mind.

Raven pulled her lips an inch away from Beast Boy's and finally whispered the truth. "I love you, Beast Boy..." Raven slipped her lips onto his once again and started to lean forward more.

_This is bliss_ Raven thought. That is, until a voice shattered the silence.

"Erm.... I 'ave ze 'erbal tea..."

----------

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. My Fault

Author's note: she-who-is-insane: Thanx 4 the great review!

Snowy: Yes. Yes it did.

Sammy101: This is the best review this chapter. PEACE OUT 2 u 2! U win the **_Best Review Award!!!!_**

Catwomen: I am updating soon, if this counts as soon.

lil-c-girl2218: Well, I daren't mess with a chainsaw. Here u go!

Calisto: Yes. Yes he did. I'm guessing he's got no luv life himself. LOSER!

Evil-Pixie-Dust: I can't not have more R/S. It's just not possible.

Also, I've never actually kissed any one, but I hope I managed to capture the sensation well enough. If any one has any advice or anything else they want to say, I'm willing to listen to you blab on about. As long as it's in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. BUT I WILL!! I'LL BET MY LIFE ON IT!!!! Choke. Gag. Cough. Die. Random.

----------

So_me fancy French restaurant, Saturday, 9:01PM _

Beast Boy watched the miniscule speck that was Raven fly into the distance, knowing it was entirely his fault she was so upset. "If only she wasn't so ho--" Beast Boy mentally kicked himself for what he'd almost just said.

Beast Boy flew away in the direction of Teen Titan's Tower as a hawk. Yes, he knew that after being publicly humiliated in that manner, he was the last person Raven would want to see. Yes, he knew she'd probably kill him. He did it anyway. Typical.

----------

_Just outside Teen Titan's Tower, Saturday, 9:46PM_

Even when he finally reached the Tower, Beast Boy's mind was still back at the restaurant. He'd promised himself he wouldn't let this happen, especially not so soon after the Terra incident (let's not get into that, though). And yet it had. He'd fallen for Raven like a sack of bricks. No turning back now. No turning back....

He was so distracted, he walked right into something metallic, tall, hard, cold, and saying "Finally! I was worried y'all would never come back!"

"Hehehe.... Hey Cyborg..." Beast Boy chuckled weakly. "Uhh.... Where's Raven?"

"How should I know? Y'all two left two hours ago, and not so much as a wave!" Cyborg cried, glaring at BB. "What am I, chopped liver?! What, are y'all going to some kinda no-robots party?! Look, y'all can go somewhere without me if ya wan', just tell me, okay?"

"What're you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Come on, firs' you an' Raven leave, then Robin an' Star, and I'm left with nothing but the TV!"

"I don't have time for this, just tell me where Raven went!" Beast Boy growled.

"I jus' told ya, I don' know where anyone is!" Cyborg shouted, confusing Beast Boy even more than usual.

"You...you mean...Raven ain' here?!" Beast Boy just didn't understand it. If she wasn't there, where was she...?

----------

_Some roof somewhere, Saturday, 9:58PM_

"Why me?!" Raven shouted. It's all my fault she thought. There wasn't anything that could prove what just happened was her fault, and yet she knew it was. All Beast Boy did was hold her hand because she looked upset, and she'd just jumped at him and kissed him and.... Wait.

She'd _kissed _him, yet nothing had exploded. She'd been upset, yet nothing had cracked. Nothing had smashed. Nothing had flown across rooms anywhere. Nothing had gone wrong at all. She was controlling her powers! She was cured!

She could _feel_, yet this didn't comfort her too much. She couldn't have just suddenly been able to control Trigon like _that_. That sort of thing happens gradually. That meant that she might've loved BB for a long time, but not known a single thing about it. Which was bad. Very bad.

"How long...?" Raven asked the air, not expecting an answer. But an answer was what she got.

"How long have I had such devilish good looks? Long as I can remember, actually." There was only one person who could've said something as stupid as that.

"Beast Boy!" Raven jumped up, breathless. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Beast Boy said. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize."

"What?! But...but why? It's my fault that we ki--"

"Your fault? It's my fault!" Beast Boy shouted at her. _Why am I yelling at her?_ he thought, confused at his own actions even more than usual.

"No, it's my fault!" Raven screamed back.

_'Cause she's yelling at me, that's why!_ "It's my fault!"

"It's my fault!"

"My fault!"

"My fault!"

"My fault!"

"My fau--wait. What are we doing?" Raven asked.

_That what I'd like to know_ Beast Boy thought. Out loud, he said, "Well, uhh.... We're... uh..."

"We're being complete idiots, that's what we're doing! I mean, just look at us!" Beast Boy looked and saw that they were an inch apart, hands touching, and--it gets better-- _noses_ touching. He drew away, frightened that it might start another row. To his surprise, she started _laughing_!

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously. "Beast Boy, _I'm_ the one who has problems with emotions, but _you're_ the one afraid to l...lo...lo..." Raven faltered. Beast Boy started staring at the roof, plainly offended. "Hey, Beast Boy,, I didn't mean it....I just...Beast Boy..."

"No no, it--it's okay, I...I understand. I...I gotta go. Uh, see ya," Beast Boy turned into a hawk again and flew towards Teen Titan's Tower, leaving Raven very confused and upset.

Raven sighed. "This is all my fault."

----------  
  
Look, here's the deal: you review, I write better, so if you want this story to change, you gotta tell me. I'm all ears! Literally! I'm made up of ears! _All the better to hear you with, my dear! _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Mistake

Author's note: Bee Bop: It's okay. _Growls_. Thanx 4 a great review--AGAIN! Mad is not quite the right word. Hehehe...BEWARE!!

JakMakai1519: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!

BBxRae4eva: Luv ur name! Oh, don't worry, they will. Hehehe.... There'll be more romance, more action, more romance, more humor, more romance, more drama, more romance, and most of all, more romance! And guess what else. U win the **_Best Review Award!!!!_**

tolkien fan: I've still got several more chapters to go.... Heheheheheh....

Sorry it took so long, but I was in Vermont for a week.

Welp, this chapter's up. Ur gonna luv it! In this chapter, Raven -- I'm not gonna spoil it 4 u! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or so you think.

_Teen Titan's Tower, Saturday, 10:16PM_

Raven reached Titan's Tower just as Robin and Starfire were opening the door. She stayed quiet so they could get in all the mushy, gooey, romancey, crappy junk they always did without interruption. However, all they said was goodnight. They then walked together, presumably toward their respective rooms. Just as the doors started to close, Raven slipped in. She was just in time to see Robin's cape slip through the far doors. Sighing, she started walking across the chair-lined hallway connecting the front doors with the living room.

When she finally reached the hallway connecting to her room, she paused. She couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy and whether or not he was still upset. She finally decided to check up on him, just to be sure. She turned towards his room and, once again, started walking.

Raven knocked on his door, expecting to hear him saying something hilarious and sarcastic. She heard nothing. She knocked harder. Still nothing. How upset was he? Raven walked to her own room, exausted.

Back in her room, Raven turned on her shower and got undressed. Just as she was stepping into the water, someone knocked on her door. Raven threw on her bathrobe and tied the knot too tightly, so she couldn't breathe properly.

She ran over to the door anyway.

----------

Beast Boy stood in front of a door, pulling at his collar and passing a bouquet from hand to sweaty hand. Yet again. Again.

"Sure hope this works," he said to himself. He knocked on Raven's door, hoping against hope she was actually in her room. When Raven opened her door, BB decided he probably would have preferred for Raven to be out again.

----------

Raven opened her door to find Beast Boy standing there, holding out his bouquet to her (again). "Th-this is f-f-for y-you..." he stuttered, apparently trying very hard to keep his cool (I must say that he failed miserably. Bummer).

"Uhh...thanks..." Raven said, having a bit more trouble breathing, with her bathrobe tied so tightly. She subconsciously started pulling at the knot with her left hand and took the flowers with her right. "So, listen, I'm sorry for saying you were afraid to l...lo...lo..." She faltered. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She just couldn't form the word.

"Yeah, that...that's exactly what you said...heh..." Beast Boy answered, trying and failing to be like he was before the kiss. Raven was still subconsciously pulling at the knot, though, and it made Beast Boy uncomfortable.

"Look, I...I think we kinda...well, we kinda screwed up our date -- um, I mean, dinner.... Listen, I...I think we shouldn't rush our relationship, okay?" Raven asked, trying not to hurt the changeling's feelings.

"Let's...let's slow down, you know, turn it down a notch, you know...Beast Boy, this...this is really hard for me to say, really, but, well, it's...it's just that...back at the restaurant...I...I...I enjoyed it. I really did. I...I meant what I said.... I really do l -- " All of a sudden, Raven's relentless pulling at the knot on her bathrobe came into effect. The knot came undone.

Raven shut her door as quickly as physically possible. "That was...the mistake...of the century," Raven panted. She blushed so much, her face actually started to hurt.

"Well... as long as he didn't _see _anything, I...I guess it's okay.... Well...well, even if he did _see _anything, well, I guess that it's not the worst thing that could happen..."

Raven thought for a second. "Actually...that would be the worst thing that could happen.... Well, at least... at least now he knows that I meant it.... I...I mean, well, sure, if he did _see _anything, my life is officially over and I'll never be able to show my face ever again, I mean, really, I...I'm sure everything will be fine..." Suddenly, Raven cracked and started to do something she'd never done before. She cried.

----------

Well, that's it, that's the end. No more story. Are you ready to kill me? If so, YEAH!! You like my story! DON'T KILL ME!! AHH!! **Don't worry, it's not really ending!** To tell me you like it, REVIEW!! And, oh yeah...DON'T KILL ME!! _Jumps out three story window_.


	5. Aftermath

Author's note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 5!! **_CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!_**

MOOgoestheChicken: There will be more fluff. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Howzabout you just call it a fic?)

MoonFireFire: yeah!cool review review again soon

JAkkEd-UP: Dinner together: $200. First kiss: $500. Huge argument: $100. Most embarrassing moment of your life: Priceless. There's some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's MasterCard. (Disclaimer: I don't own that either.)

raven-azerath: Well, as you now know, Terra was turned to stone. But then again, does that mean she's gone for good? In the shows, she is. However, not according to my next story (that I already started)!!

Gothica13: Sorry this took a while, and I love reading R/BB stories 2! (Don't really jump out a window if you haven't already!)

Siye-chan: I really hope that "random object" was never some one's head at any point in time. ANYWHO, HERE'S MORE!

Yume Silvershadow: Yeah, they are a little OoC, but it works for my story, so it's a mixed sort of... thing. I think. Anyway, thanx for da review!

ShadowDown: No, it really isn't...heehawed.... Thanx 4 da review!

ShadowDown: Evil waters? Ooookay, let's go with that....

ShadowDown: Yes, idiots, funny idiots, yes, yes, yes, yes.

ShadowDown: Wow, so many reviews from you, thanx so much!

bloody-rose-demon: No, it's definitely not good...thanx!

Origamikungfu: Yes, very. Thanx!

Pharaoh of the Skies: First off: I love your name! Second: Thanx 4 da great review. And finally: U win the **_Best Review Award!!!! _**

PREPARE FOR YOUR ULTIMATE... **_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, I do not own.

_Raven's hallway, Teen Titan's Tower, Sunday, 8:37AM_

Raven stood just inside her door. "If there's any hope for me yet, I'm gonna have to try to act like nothing happened." She sighed. "I'll take it slow, though." To her utter horror, when she opened her door, the someone standing there was who she least wanted to see.

Beast Boy was standing there, frowning at her. When Raven tried to close the door, BB stopped it with his hand. She retreated into her room, hoping to disappear from sight.

_So much for slow_ she thought. To her surprise, all Beast Boy did was leave something on the floor, then leave. Raven was alone again.

Raven walked cautiously up to the door, half expecting him to be right there in the hallway. He wasn't, so Raven closed her door, then finally looked down at the thing he'd left on the floor. Raven saw that it was a note. Fearing the worst, Raven picked up the note.

She knew what would happen. The note would say something sarcastic, rude, and slightly hilarious, then something serious that would make Raven feel guilty, then she wouldn't know what to do, then she'd end up in the worst possible situation ever. At least, she thought it would say something like that.

_Tomorrow, 2:00PM, my room_ was all it really said. Raven turned it over, expecting there to be more, but the other side was blank. This wasn't like him. Usually he couldn't stop flapping his gums, and now he's suddenly sending a short-and-to-the-point note? There had to be something Raven was missing. But what?

Raven turned the note over and read it a few more times. She still couldn't figure it out. Was this a prank? No, it was too elaborate to be a prank, BB always had simple, strange pranks. "What's this all about, if it isn't a prank?" Raven said to herself. "I...I guess I'll find out tomorrow..."

_Raven's room, Teen Titan's Tower, Monday, 1:57PM_

Raven opened her door as quietly as possible. Raven still wasn't sure why she was doing this in the first place. But she was doing it, of that she was sure.

She reached his door and she found herself wondering if it was too late to turn back. Beast Boy opened the door and gestured for Raven to enter. It seemed it was. Reluctantly, Raven obeyed. Once Raven was inside, Beast Boy jumped right to the point.

"Raven, I don't think we should let one little mishap ruin both of our lives. Look, if you don't want to continue our relationship, I understand. I just can't stand by while you're suffering. I just can't..." Raven actually thought she saw a tear well up in his eye, but it was gone a second later. "So, Raven, do you want to keep going out with me, or not?" Raven tried to look him in the face, but she found it was much easier to just look at her hands.

"Beast Boy, I...I...I really do... I mean, I...I...I...well, um..." Raven didn't know why Beast Boy could be so calm while she felt like the end of the world was in five seconds. Why could he just act like nothing had happened? Raven found herself wishing things were still like they were before Beast Boy'd asked her out. At least then she could speak normally.

"Really Raven, if you don't, just tell me," Beast Boy said. "I'll understand."

Raven looked up at him and gave a start when she saw that they were a mere foot away from each other. She wondered if he'd moved up next to her, or vice versa. Maybe they'd both been moving up to each other. But that didn't matter. What mattered was whether or not she was going to try and go on with her life. She'd have to decide soon, though. They were steadily getting closer....

"Beast Boy, I...I...I...I...well, I...I mean, I really...really do...well...well, I...I...I...I'm... I'm s-sorry for how I've b-been acting...I...I really do want to...want to...want to..." she just couldn't say it. It was as if the part of her brain that could speak properly was turned off. So she used a different way of telling him how she felt.

She leaned in, interlocked her fingers with his, and closed the space between their lips. Her mind was once again wiped blissfully blank. Raven found that this time, she knew what she was doing, and she liked it. And this time, when they were interrupted in the most random way ever, Raven was actually disappointed that she had to peel her lips off his.

"Beast Boy? Might you be in ? I have been wondering if you may have seen my tenebu -- er, necklace?" Starfire asked, knocking hard on the door (luckily, it didn't fall over.

"No, I haven't! Sorry, Star!" Beast Boy shouted through the door.

"Perhaps Raven may know where my necklace is? Maybe you could ask her the next time you see her please? She's the only Titan I have not spoken to yet!" Raven smirked. Starfire had no idea.

"I'm right here, Star," Raven called through the door.

"Raven? Why are you in Beast Boy's room? And have you seen my necklace?" Starfire added as and afterthought.

"On the counter, right where you left it, I think!" Raven called.

"Oh many thanks, Raven, many thanks! I shall go look there! Many thanks! Many thanks!" Starfire ran towards the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, Beast Boy started up.

"C'mon, Rae, what'd' ya do that for?! You want Star to come in here and see us like this?!?!" They still had their fingers interlocked, Raven's knee was on top of BB's, and (even though she didn't know it) Raven's lipstick was smeared.

"Relax, she doesn't suspect anything." Raven said this as much to herself as Beast Boy.

"Oh, yeah, like Star won't figure it out eventually?" Beast Boy said, concerning Raven slightly.

"That's why I'm leaving now. See you, Beast Boy." As Raven left, she slipped a note into his pocket. As soon as she was out the door, Beast Boy pulled the note out. At once, he burst out laughing. The note read: _Tomorrow, 2:00PM, my room_. Sound familiar?

* * *

OK, I'm hungry, and it's time for lunch, and I'm hungry, and so just review, and OK? (And that's too many 'ands').


	6. Hidden Force

Author's note: This is the chapter above all others. This is the chapter that will throw off all of your speculations. This is the one, the only, the greatest chapter I've written to date! Also, Raven's going to have earrings on in this chapter, so just try to imagine Raven wearing earrings (not the ones she has in the comic books, different, better ones. I dunno, raven shaped ones or something).

Oh man, I am soooooo sorry! I couldn't get this chapter up before school started! CURSE YOU SCHOOL DISTRICT!! AAAAARRRRRGH!!!! Anyway, to all my loyal fans:

purplerave: Enjoy!

Chickiidoo: I do feel kinda sorry for him...but he has his car, I guess.

TIGERGRRrr: Uh, thanks.

kurama-haku: I'm actually planning on writing a Rob/Star fic eventually, but I need to think of a good theme first.

kurama-haku: That's just how she is. Her powers are more curse than gift. But I still want them!

Harlequinny: Yeah, sure, 'sweet.' Anyway...here's another chapter!

kurama-haku: Well, here you go.

YojimbosBlade: Let me just say that there will be no babies born in my story. Also, you will notice I kept their clothes on. Otherwise, Raven would not have been so calm.

YojimbosBlade: Yeah...well, anyway....

YojimbosBlade: Oh well...our times will come....

YojimbosBlade: Something tells me you won't

LOL247KID19: Riiiiiight. Anyway, here you go!

ShadowDown: Here you go! I is updating right now!

Gothica13: Even I don't know. I just right down what Raven told me happene--oops. I'm not supposed to tell you that. U win the **_Best Review Award!!!! _**

Ghh: Thanks.

Pharaoh of the Skies: Yup. Thanks for the review.

TIGERGRRrr: I am, I am.

StarRobin: Uuummm...nothing.... Anyway, I totally agree with you. Except for the BB/OC part. I REALLY don't support that.

StarRobin: Yup.

StarRobin: Yeah, you gotta love the fluff.

Disclaimer: Snatit neet nwo t'nod I. Tell me if you understand it.

_Raven's mind, Raven's room, Teen Titans Tower, Monday, 5:31PM_

Raven walked through Happiness's realm. She used to hate this place, but now it seemed like it was the best place to be in the world. Raven kept looking for Happiness, but she didn't seem to be around. Finally, Raven found her sitting under a tree, carving "Raven Beast Boy 4-ever" inside a heart into a tree. Seeing Raven coming, Happiness threw herself onto her in a bone-breaking hug.

"OH, RAVEN!! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! HOWAREYOU, HOW'SBEASTBOY, WHYHAVEN'TYOUBEENHEREFORSOLONG, WHEREDIDYOUGETTHOSEEARRINGSAND WHERECANIGETSOME?" Happiness said all this so quickly, her jaw cramped.

"Can't...breathe...again..." Raven said, wheezing. Happiness released her.

"Raven, look! Come see!!" Happiness said, pulling Raven to the archway leading to Love's realm. Sighing, Raven let herself be whipped away. She'd never been here before, but she had a pretty good idea of what it was like. Sure enough, Love's realm was a beach, with Love sitting on the sand, making a life-size sand sculpture of Beast Boy. It was actually really impressive. Love looked up.

"Raven! It's wonderful to see you again! Is Beast Boy here?" she added hopefully. Raven smiled, thinking of all the times Love and Happiness had asked her that.

"No, for the three hundred thousandth time, he's not with me!" Raven said loudly, but smiling all the same.

"Next time?" Happiness and Love said at the exact same time.

"Probably not," Raven said, smiling. Happiness twitched, then smiled even wider than before.

"You're planning on bringing him here next time after all, aren't you?" Happiness leapt into the air, overjoyed (as usual) when Raven nodded.

"Listen, I really need to get going, so why don't you just show me what you want to show me already. I'm kinda in a rush," Raven said, thinking about the reason she'd come here.

"OVER HERE! YOU'LL LOVE IT!" Love and Happiness screamed, excited. Once again, Raven was whipped away to another realm of her mind. This time, she was pulled to Courage's realm. Raven was amazed.

It was an exact replica of Beast Boy's room, equipped with a clay model of Beast Boy and Raven sitting on the bed, lips pressed. The only problem: Sculpture-Raven had no eyes.

"We thought that we should let you finish it off," Courage said, "besides, we knew you were coming, 'cause we're jus' that good!" Courage said, pumping her fists. Raven smiled.

"Well, alright, if you say so..." She took the pen from Happiness and drew her own eyes on.

"Great! It's done!" Happiness said, leaping up in the air again. Raven smiled even more broadly.

"Well, if that's all..." Raven turned to leave.

"No, it most certainly is not all!" a voice yelled from behind. Rage stood there, glaring at Raven.

"What now?" Raven said, turning to face her. To Raven's surprise, Rage was standing there, arms crossed, glaring off into the distance. Usually, Rage was trying to kill some one or something like that.

Finally, she spoke, with an obvious edge of malice in her voice. "Look, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, all those months ago." This was the first time Raven had seen Rage since she'd overcome that piece of her father's soul (Nevermore). Looks like she felt guilty. Who knew?

"But don't think it was my fault or anything, because you know it was entirely yours!" Typical Rage. Then again, she couldn't feel anything but anger, seeing as she was made of it.

"You're forgiven, I guess. Now can I go?" Raven asked. Her emotions all nodded. She walked out of Courage's realm.

Raven walked down the path of her mind for a very long time, until she finally reached the end of her emotion's territory of her mind and had reached the thought section. Raven walked right through here, uninterested. There wasn't anything in here that could help her. Finally, she reached a part of her mind so deep in, even she didn't know what it contained.

"Hello! Is any one there?!" Raven called, not expecting a response. Which is why what happened next surprised her so much, she actually fell backwards.

"**Yes, I'm here..." **a voice said from nowhere and everywhere at once. Raven got up and peered into the distance, trying to locate the source of the voice, but all she saw was darkness.

She continued to walk forward until she saw a dark cloud, floating inches above the path. Raven wondered if this had always been in her mind. She fell backwards again when the voice answered.

"**Yes, I've been here all along, Ravexikonyzer. What's the matter, that's your name, is it not?" **Raven had jumped at the sound of her full name. She hadn't heard it for years.

"So," she said, trying to understand just what was going on in this far corner of her mind, "so, you...you can hear my thoughts, and...and you know my name, huh? How?" Raven really hoped she could get this thing to answer, and yet she didn't. The voice disturbed her. It was full of nothing but evil.

"**Yes, that's entirely correct. I knew I couldn't hide from you forever, but I tried. And now that you know I'm here, I'm just going to have to leave you. Too bad, and I so loved feeding off of your power and emotion." **

Raven tried to control her rage at this thing, but it was very hard. This thing was the reason she couldn't control her powers before, and the reason she had so much trouble telling Beast Boy how she felt, and most of all...she knew, she felt it...this thing, this dark, evil, terrible cloud...this was the real, true embodiment of the darkness within her. Minus the body part.

"You...you.... You will pay for all the damage you've done to my life! You will pay! I'll hurt you! I'll kill you!" Raven screamed at the mass of dark energy. It merely laughed, an evil, resonating sound of pure power.

"**How can you kill what is not really alive? How can you hurt what you don't even understand?! HOW CAN YOU DEFEAT A POWER FAR GREATER THAN YOUR OWN?!?!" **This thing was really starting to make Raven angry. That is never a good thing.

"It's simple: you're evil! And like all evil doers, I can stop you!" Raven bellowed.

"**Foolish girl! You have no idea of the power I contain! You have no idea of how powerful I can REALLY be! Join me, Ravexikonyzer, and I will teach you how to really use your full potential! You could be as I--OR EVEN MORESO! I WILL TEACH YOU TO USE YOUR POWERS AT A LEVEL THAT YOU CAN'T IMAGINE, NOT IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS! I CAN GIVE YOU THE POWER YOU NEED TO RULE THE GALAXY!! _I CAN GIVE YOU WHAT NO ONE ELSE CAN!! I CAN TEACH YOU TO USE YOUR POWERS IN SUCH A WAY, THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL TREMBLE AT YOUR FEET!!! I CAN TEACH YOU TO RULE!!!!"_** the dark cloud bellowed back.

The great force rose up and started to take shape. The second it started to form, Raven knew what it would look like in the end. Sure enough, when the immense transformation was complete, the evil force had taken her stature.

The ultimate evil... was herself.

----------

Man, is that a brain-twister! You dying to find out more? GOOD! HAHAHAHAHA!! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible. Hehehehehehehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

There is no way I'm going to tell you what happens next, so don't ask! Just wait to find out when I update. Note: just try to be patient. Remember, if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens next, so don't.... Please...?

P.S. I don't actually know if that's her real name, but I guess it fits with my story.

Review (no flames, please)!


End file.
